Promotional systems provide promotional data and other merchant information to consumer devices. The functionality and interface designs used to present such offers can affect the frequency and quality of consumer interaction with the promotional system. Mobile devices are typically designed to facilitate mobility, which both limits and informs the types of hardware that may be used. For example, mobile devices such as smartphones may include small, touch screen displays for presenting information and receiving user inputs. Furthermore, they may include motion sensors which capture the movements (e.g., changes in position, orientation, etc.) of the mobile device. As such, interface manipulations and other functionalities that are suitable for stationary desktop devices may be unsuitable for mobile devices, and/or fail to leverage available mobile device inputs to optimize the interface functionalities (e.g., reduced number of consumer inputs required for complex interactions/data manipulations). In this regard, areas for improving current techniques have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been identified and are described in detail below.